The Way We All Want to Meet Nick Jonas
by bonjourhellox33
Summary: Exactly the title..hah this is the way we all wanna meet him


Today was the day. The day I was not going to be my normal shy self. I was going to break my shell and let loose. I want a boy in my life and today, today is that day.

Finally after two years of going to the Jonas Brothers shows, we got backstage passes. I was so excited I didn't know what to do with myself, we have been begging every single person we thought had connections with the Jonas Brothers for meet and greets, and FINALLY we got some.

All my friends were saying how if they met Joe Jonas they would start crying and not say anything because they wouldn't have a voice, but me I was after Nick Jonas. Of course the hottest member of the band, he plays all the instruments and has the most gorgeous voice in the whole entire world. I loved just listening to his voice and what he had to say in his music every night. Me on the other hand I was going to play it cool, I didn't want to be just another screaming fan.

The line was getting shorter by the minute because the boys were trying to speed it up so that they could go rest. I felt really bad for them because they always ran themselves dry just to please the screaming girls. When I got close enough to see them I saw the repeated motion that was going on, the screaming fan would hug a Jonas and then take a picture.

"Ahh, there is only five more groups ahead of us!" exclaimed Emma.

"I call hugging nick. If any of you bitches get there before me I will kill somebody." I said while laughing.

"Don't worry Candace we won't break your heart like that." Lilly said.

Ok. I thought to myself, here we go just be cool, act normal.

I looked over to see Nick Jonas staring right at me. At first it was just another fan to him, but I saw a change in his eyes. He could tell it wasn't just a girl. For one, because I wasn't screaming and crying.

"Hey guys," Nick said.

"Hey the concert was amazing!" I said back

"What's your name?'

Omg. Nick Jonas just asked what my name was. He actually cared enough to ask. AH.

" I'm Candace, and these are my friends Lilly and Emma" I said back.

Nick looked over to his manager for a minute and saw that he was giving the "go on to the next people already" gesture. So to go on with the normal routine, he opened his arms out to give me a hug. I wanted this to be the greatest hug ever, not just one of those quick "oh hey" hugs, but a genuine hug.

I walked into his arms smiling and said, "You know I would mentally prepare yourself for this hug."

He smirked and said " Oh now why is that? I have hugged a million girls already today."

"Oh those other girls are not like me, I give the GREATEST hugs ever. I have been told that by several people." I said back, smiling.

"Ok well we will just have to try that out now wont we" he said smiling back at me.

I went up to him, and instead of going below his arms, like everybody else was doing I snaked my arms around his neck and lifted myself on my toes, as he put his arms around my lower waist absent minding pulling me in closer. We stood there for a while just embracing each other, and finally stopped hugging and looked at each other. He looked surprised and I was smiling.

"So, was I right, or was I right?" I said.

"I must say, that was one of the greatest hugs I have ever had"

"Good, I'm glad I could be of service" I started to turn away and walk towards my friends because we took a lot longer than the previous people. That was soo amazing, I said to myself. What a hottie.

All of the sudden I feel someone grab my wrist and spin me around- of course it was nick.

"Wow, my hugs are that good?" I said slyly.

"Hah, yeah you defiantly made a good impression. Come back to my hotel room with me, im sick of my brothers, I could use some new company." Nick said.

" Sure, I would love that, meet you in a half hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll be in the lobby at the Marriot"

"I'll be there! And who knows maybe there will be something a little extra with the next hug you get." I said winking and turning around to go home. I can't believe I chill I was acting towards him, just like he was an old friend, or a crush I had on someone at school. No, this was no ordinary crush, this was Nick Jonas for god sakes. Did I just tell him that there was going to be something extra with his next hug?? Oh my god what the hell is wrong with me. Well, actually that was kinda smooth, leaving him hanging like that. I've gotta do that more often.

I got dressed in a tank top and some shorts and drove over to the Marriot excitingly bouncing in my seat. I finally reached the hotel and jumped out of the car. As I walked into the hotel, I saw Nick sitting on the couch trying to blend in..like that could ever happen. I smiled and started to walk up to him, when he saw me and stood up to meet me face to face.

"Long time no see" I said.

He laughed and said, " Let's go upstairs before anyone decided that today they are going to get up enough courage to stalk me up to my room."

"Haha, those crazy girls."

We took the elevator up and started to his door. All of the sudden a girl screamed and dropped a bucket of ice. Nick looked at me, grabbed my hand and ran.

I started laughing and ran along with him, we finally got to his door and he was trying with all his might to get the door unlocked as fast as he could without getting stopped by the ice girl. I started joking with him and said "Come on Nick! She's going to catch us! Then I will have to go home.."

He looked at me and ripped the door open, I chuckled and ran inside with him. Right as we were both in the door we both turned around quickly and slammed it shut. We were both smiling when we suddenly look at each other and saw how close we were.

"You know, I did promise you something extra when we got to the hotel" I said, hoping to lead to something else.

"Yes, you did Candace, I think you should follow through, I would want people to think that you were a liar."

I loved just talking to him, cause we were both so flirty. I knew what was going to happen, he knew what was going to happen, and I just wanted to speed things up a bit. Hey, I'm a teenager, I have raging hormones, and by the looks on Nicks face, I can see that he has the same idea as I do.

I put my arms around his neck again, as he rested his hands on my hips, I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine. We were both keeping it PG, for no reason when I licked his bottom lip silently asking for entrance. He graciously allowed me in and I moaned with pleasure. He started walking me towards the bed and threw me down. I laughed, lips swollen watching Nick jump onto the bed smiling and crawling on top of me. ..


End file.
